1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring average power consumption of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Power consumption is a quantitative indication of the ratio of how much energy is consumed or how much work is done per unit of time, and indicates the amount of energy supplied or consumed in a unit second. Usually a system designer designs circuits of a computer system according to the maximum power consumption of the computer system. However, the computer system does not always work under full load, so the circuit design according to the maximum power consumption of the computer system is unreasonable, and moreover it increases cost. A reasonable method is to design the circuits of the computer system according to an average power consumption of the computer system during a continuous working period.
What is needed is an apparatus for measuring average power consumption of a computer system.